Bittersweet Rivalry
by SilyaBeeodess
Summary: Seasons change, months become years. After being in complete hiberation in the hollows of a willow tree for so long, breathing life and connecting hers to that of the surrounding forest, Akira, a teenage Xiaolin Master, finally awakens during the age of the elemental dragons and the return of Wuya. Will she be able to cope with these new ways of life, and all of the changes?
1. Chapter 1

Moving through the forest with ease, Master Fung looked upon the wondrous sights around him peacefully. The birds were softly chirping, animals grazed grass undisturbed by his presence, a caressing breeze graced by nature's masterpieces. This forest had been left alone from the ever changing world and therefore kept its beauty. However, every garden like this needs an exceptional caretaker.

He was alone. The young monks he was training had gone off, along with the guardian dragon, Dojo, in search of another Shen Gong Wu, mysterious and powerful objects that had amazing capabilities, but could prove dangerous if they fell into the wrong hands. The objects could be activated by simply stating its name, however some required a steadier mind and enhanced skills before they could be completely mastered.

The trees began to thin out, and in their place were wildflowers of various colors. He was beginning to reach his destination at last. When the trees finally vanished, a glorious meadow came into his sight. In the middle of that meadow stood a single, very old willow tree.

Master Fung approached it and rested a hand against its bark. His instincts told him there was much life in his tree, more than there should be. The life radiating from it was what kept this forest so lovely and peaceful.

"Serpent's Tail," he said as he pulled out a Shen Gong Wu from his side. It was of a dark golden color and looked like a miniature dragon's tail. The Serpent's Tail allowed the user to teleport through solid objects and protect him or her from physical attacks. He used it to pass through the tree, and come out the other side, holding a comatose young girl by her waist. He checked her breathing, which was soft and steady.

The girl had hair black as coal that flowed straight down her back, beginning at a widow's peak and ending midway at her thighs. Her skin was slightly tanned and she seemed to be a teenager. She wore a light blue tunic with large, white cuffs, pants of a barely darker blue that ended by her ankles, simple black shoes, and an aquamarine sash. There was also a telescope like cylinder curled in one of her graceful hands.

Laying her down on the grass, Master Fung began to meekly shake her shoulder and whispered to her, "Akira, it's time to wake up. Your sleep in finally over, awaken from your hibernation. Akira. Akira."

After his repeated calls, she moaned quietly and slowly cracked open her golden-brown eyes. The first thing she saw made her smile; a shining sun she had missed for so many years. She felt its warmth and embraced it passionately. When she saw Master Fung, smiling down at her, her face grew serious. Immediately recognizing him as a Xiaolin Master, she held the cylinder out to him, bowing her head in respect as best as she could on the ground. He accepted it and it in a pouch by his side next to the Serpent's Tail before helping her up to her feet.

At first, Akira fumbled around, having not used those muscles in ages. However, she quickly got the hang of things once more, and was able to run and flip without trouble. She felt she could go on like this forever, glad to be free from her hibernation and able to return to the world. Though her duty would refuse otherwise, Master Fung allowed the girl this short time to soak in the joys of life she had missed for so long. Together, the walk back to the temple should seem short, after all.

Eventually, he had her follow him, explaining all of how the world had changed since she had last been awake. She listened with the commitment of a most remarkable student, not wanting to miss a word. Akira was glad she could feel her own breath again, see colors and feel different textures again, but her return came with the price of being blind to how things were nowadays.

_A few hours later…_

Raimundo, Clay, Kimiko, and Omi hopped off Dojo's back as they arrived at the temple and he transformed from forty feet long to his original size of about one yard. Master Fung stood waiting for them in the courtyard. "Greetings, young monks. Did your quest for the Shen Gong Wu go well?"

The four monks all stared at Dojo in response, who shrunk down bashfully, "Umm…about that. It turns out it wasn't a Shen Gong Wu I was sensing, just gas. Yeah, sorry, my bad."

Master Fung looked at him exasperatingly, as did the others. "Well, now that we have Dojo's...indigestion problems out of the way, there's someone here that I'd like you to meet."

Omi spoke up, smiling excitedly, "Is it Master Monk Guan, Master Fung? Or perhaps Jermaine has returned? Oh, I know-"

He stopped the young Wudai Warrior there. "Trust me; it's no one any of you could have ever met before." He looked back to the temple's open porch. "Please, come out and greet your fellow warriors."

Shyly, Akira poked her head out and looked at the newcomers, still holding her cup of tea that Master Fung has poured her. Setting it down on the steps, she approached them and stood by Master Fung's side.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Akira Young, a Xiaolin Master. She will be training alongside you from this day forth and help you on your journey to collect the Shen Gong Wu. Akira, this is Dojo, Raimundo, Clay, Kimiko, and Omi."

Akira bowed to them, "It is truly an honor to meet you. Master Fung has told me much of late of your tales and endeavors."

Clay smiled and tipped his hat to her, "Pleased to meet you too, miss."

Kimiko stepped up and took Akira's hand, shaking it, "No need to act all regal in front of us. Consider yourself part of the gang. I'm just glad I'm not the only girl anymore."

Raimundo just stared at her for a moment, jaw dropped slightly, quietly he said, "Whoa, she's a babe…" before regaining his composure. "Uh, I mean, your cool. Nice to see you too, I guess." Clay punched him in the shoulder, jokingly.

Omi walked forward and shook Akira's hard rapidly, grinning from ear to ear, "It is most wonderful to have another Xiaolin warrior training here. What is down?"

Raimundo added helpfully, "I think he means 'what's up'."

"That too."

Akira stared at them all quizzically. This was not at all what she had been expecting; not what she had been taught as protocol when meeting a fellow monk. Neither was she used to these strange customs and sayings. She looked up at Master Fung as if to plead, 'Help me.'

Noting her distress, he looked back to the monks, "Akira isn't from around here, young ones. She hasn't quite grasped your ways, and is more like Omi was when you first met him. Since she's still a little shy, perhaps you four could take a break from training today to show her around."

Glad for the time off, they all nodded and reached out, pulling Akira away. She looked back at Master Fung and Dojo and waved goodbye as the four dragged her from the courtyard to another part of the temple.

Dojo looked at Master Fung and placed his fists on his hips…well, if he had any. "Why is she here again? Why did you all of a sudden decide to wake her up now? And how'd you even manage to find her in the first place?"

"There are dark days ahead, Dojo. I am not quite certain in the young monks are ready to face them without assistance. She is smart, skilled, and kind. She will help them well."

"And it's not because of-"

"I never said that."

"So you haven't told her yet?"

"She will find out in time, and I am not the one she needs to hear the news from."

The day had gone by fast. Akira had already remembered the entire temple by heart. Due to her arrival, chores were not given that day either, which earned her a pat on the back from the Wudai Warriors. They had a nice dinner to welcome her; chicken and dumplings with Tong Sui and orange slices for dessert.

Later that evening, the four tried to get Akira to tell them more about herself and get her to stay up late to prank Dojo. Feeling a little vulnerable at the questions, she had hastened to her room, stating she was very tired from her trip here.

As soon as she was alone at last, she examined her room with a gentle smile. _Her room._ It was a sweet pair of words to think, after having no room and merely a tree to occupy her unconscious days. Besides a mat, a pillow, and an extra set of robes, she had no belongings in here. All that she had owned before and known were gone, probably forever.

Trying to bare herself, Akira turned off the lights, sat down cross-legged on the wooden floor, and began meditating.

Omi looked up at her, having used the Changing Chopsticks to shrink him down to the size of a grain of rice. He felt hurt that indeed she was not sleeping, but just sitting in boring meditation. Even _he_ didn't find that fun or useful. He snuck back out through a crack in the bottom of the door, heading to his friends.

"Well, isn't she the life of the party. Who does she think she is? We were only trying to be friendly," Raimundo said, his arms folded in front of his chest.

"Did we upset her somehow?" Kimiko asked.

"Now hold on partners. Remember what Master Fung said; she's different and comes from someplace that's different than ours," Clay reminded them.

"Who would pick meditation over doing something actually fun though? I say she's probably stuck up. Being a Master, she probably thinks she's better than us. It's _one _rank ahead. Big deal," Raimundo said irritatingly.

Nothing more was said about Akira, but they all agreed to back off some and that maybe she didn't need to be welcomed as much as they thought before.


	2. Chapter 2

Early the next morning, the five Xiaolin monks woke up for a decent breakfast and soon began their training. Raimundo and Clay were using Shen Gong Wu to practice their elemental abilities in combat. Kimiko used the Mantis Flip Coin- a small golden coin Shen Gong Wu- to master balance and gymnastics. Omi moved through one of the obstacle courses with ease. Akira balanced upside down with one finger on a pole perfectly, deep in meditation. Her eyes were gently shut and her mouth made a narrow strip across her face. Her legs were bent slightly, one in front of the other, in a state of relaxation.

From his fighting stance a few yards away, Raimundo watched Akira, "She's been like that for almost an hour. Isn't she going to practice at all?"

Clay glanced at her before whispering back, "No idea. It's like all she does is eat, sleep, and meditate. I haven't even heard her speak since we first met her."

"Me either."

"Reckon she's got something to hide?"

He looked at her briefly once more, "Nah. She probably just thinks she's too good for this, being a rank ahead and all. I'd like to put her in her place. Show her we're just as good."

Standing silently on the porch, Master Fung revealed himself by speaking, "Is that so?" Raimundo flustered a bit, having not noticed the master until now. "Perhaps a little challenge would be acceptable then," he spoke louder this time, "Monks, please step in the center of the training yard."

Akira's eyes flew open and with much grace, she placed the palm of her hand on the pole and pushed herself off of it, up into the air, propelling herself. She then landed on her feet, barely making a sound. Bowing with the others, she did as told.

"Pft, show off," muttered Raimundo, who then received a punch in the arm from Kimiko.

Master Fung instructed each of them where to stand. Akira stood in the middle her hands locked behind her back as the four other monks stood a few yards around her in a near faultless square. Her blue robes stood out in comparison to the others surrounding her. "Alright young ones, here is the challenge. You four must defeat Akira by throwing her out of the circle. Akira, in turn you must defend your position and get them past theirs. You may do so as a whole or individually; it is your choice. Begin."

Akira didn't seem at all fazed by the strange command. Instead she watched her new opponents with her regularly calm, neutral expression. Master Fung sat down cross-legged and watched.

Omi approached first, "Since you are a beginner and have much training to be done, I will, as they say, proceed lightly."

Akira raised an eyebrow and risked looking at Clay for help, "I do not wish to sound rude, but what is his meaning please?"

"Um, I'm going to say 'go easy.'"

She nodded appreciatively before looking back at Omi.

Not a second long after, he had come at her, swinging his leg in a side kick at her head. She blocked it easily by raising her lower arm up, and then quickly shoved him away in the chest with the flat of her palm. Omi landed bent-kneeled, skidding across the grass with one hand touching the ground in front of him.

Soon she saw, Kimiko coming toward her in a rapid series of flips, preparing to launch herself at her, and Clay preparing to stomp on the ground in use of his earth ability. Swiftly, Akira spun and dodged Kimiko's approach, striking her in the back of the spine with her fist as she did so, forcing Kimiko into Akira's last space. Just in time, Clay stomped his foot and caused the earth to rumble and crack. A number of rocks jutted out of the ground. Kimiko smacked right into the final one that appeared. If Akira had been there, she would've been launched far into the air.

"Sorry!" said Clay, seeing his attack didn't work. He then jumped above the rocks, trying to take Akira head on. When she saw him coming, she did a simple backbend and kicked her legs upward, knocking Clay over and away from her.

She got back up to face Raimundo, who used the wind to control his movement like a dart, firing himself with both legs stretched out to kick her in the chest. Akira closed her eyes from a moment, waiting and listening. As Raimundo soon drew nearer, she suddenly gripped him by his ankles, spun around, and swung him away. He landed, still not out of her target, but practically on his head.

Once the four monks got their bearings, they joined each other and quickly went into a now natural stance; Clay and Raimundo on each side of the group, each in a fighting pose. Omi standing center with his legs out and holding his hands flat in the air. Kimiko balancing on his hands with her own and appearing symmetrical to him. "Wudai Orion Formation!" they shouted in unison. Soon their outlines appeared as the color of their elements and blasts out brilliant light were fired at Akira.

Thinking fast, she leapt up into the air and out of firing range. Holding her fists by her sides and squeezing her eyes shut, she yelled, "Solar Burst!" An amazing flash of incandescence ignited the area surrounding her, and soon spread upon the monks and anything within thirty yards. It was as if someone had set off a bomb that was unnaturally painless and harmless. Master Fung, expecting this after seeing her stance in the air, shielded his eyes with his arm. The other monks, however, were each blinded from the beam.

For a while, they just moved around dizzily and uncertain of what just happened. Once she had landed, just as softly and silently as before, Akira easily kicked Clay, Raimundo, and Kimiko out of the circle. A few minutes later, Omi got back to his senses and blurrily saw Akira with her back turned away from him.

He came at her form-or was it three forms- at a swift run. He began to create water from thin air and was prepared to strike Akira out of the circle with its force. "Wudai Neptune Water!" he hollered as he began to control it so it would hit her in the side.

Listening intently, she heard the sound of something large swooping towards her and jumped into the air yet again, spinning around in the process. The water strike missed her by about a foot. "Flying Phoenix!" Flipping herself in the air multiple times, she came downwards at Omi with one leg bent back and the other jutting forward in a tremendous kick. Her arms were extended, making her look like a bird preparing to perch on a branch. Her sleeves, with draped a little down her arms, also helped to give that affect.

The attack struck home, sending Omi back several feet and smashing him into one of the walls of the training yard. Gasping and feeling guilty, as soon as she landed, Akira raced to his side, forgetting the challenge. She felt around for the wounds and began focusing her chi, sending it through him to help heal the damage she had caused. She never meant to hit so hard, but given that this was only her second day of freedom, she had long since been out of practice on controlling herself and her powers in battle.

Raimundo, Clay, and Kimiko watched her work, a little taken aback. They hadn't seen a Xiaolin with that ability before. Master Fung still sat where he was, smiling inside. Once Omi was able to sit upright, Akira placed a hand gently on his back. Worry filled her eyes. "I am sorry, Omi. I did not mean to hurt you. I must watch myself more and be careful."

Feeling the throbbing of his head disappear, he looked up and focused on her culpable face. He knew she felt bad about it, even if this was simply trying to succeed in her task. Things like this were to be expected during practice as a monk. It would help prepare them for the real battles they would face later on. Besides, he was a little embarrassed about a girl managing to strike him down so painfully. He shrugged her off and quickly stood up to try to support his case, "No worries, my friend. I am fine. See? Good and ready to move once more."

Akira looked at him and blinked, not sure how to respond. She was about to question if he was sure when she heard a soft meow from the bushes. No one else seemed to notice, but her keen hearing had heard it. Once more, there was a desperate, lonely meow. Not paying attention to the others strange glances in her direction, she crawled over to the bushes, peering in them and seeing a scruffy-looking stray tomcat with white and black fur.

"Hello, little one," she said softly. The cat looked at her and tilted its head, making her heart melt inside. Akira began making quiet purring sounds and slowly held out a hand towards the feline. It at first drew away in fright, but after sniffing her hand a couple of times, he rubbed his head against it, making gentle purrs of his own.

Once she had earned his trust, Akira picked him up, an elated look of her face that stunned the other four monks. She laid down on her back on the grass, the cat on top of her, letting an "aww" escape past her lips and smiling brightly.

Clay and the others watched her, feeling awkward at her sudden mood swing. "If she wasn't on our side, she and Katnappe would probably get along well."

She petted the cat and kept telling him how adorable and sweet he was, picking him up once to rub noses with him, until she saw a shadow cast over her.

Looking up, she saw Master Fung standing directly in front of her. Now embarrassed with herself and figuring how this must look to the others, Akira blushed and set the cat down beside her, who continued purring and rubbing it's head on her leg, even as she stood and bowed her head low, closing her eyes.

Trying to make up for her actions, she stuttered and began reclaiming her protocol, "I-I am sorry, Master Fung. I will not let that happen again."

He chuckled slightly, "It is alright Akira. You are young and the rules aren't as strict as they once were. However, I do not allow pets."

Kimiko looked at the pair, "Wait…What do you mean once were?"

Before either could explain, Dojo came rushing to them. "Guys, another Shen Gong Wu has been activated." He pulled out the legendary scroll and showed it to them all as he opened it. Two stick figures appeared. "It's the Indigo Pyramid. It allows the user to change any opponent's mind." One figure held up a triangle as the other attacked. Suddenly the figure stopped and backed away, retreating instead. "We better hurry and grab it."

The four Wudai Warriors nodded as Dojo switched forms into his giant self, allowing them to climb on his back. Raimundo turned to the others, "Alright guys, here's the plan if we run into Wuya-"

"Actually, Raimundo, although you are the leader of the team, technically Akira outranks you. It would be her choice on what to do," said Master Fung.

Seeing Raimundo glower slightly in her direction and not wanting to further make anyone upset, Akira shook her head, "There is no need for that. Raimundo should lead. He has experience. I shall help give…tips?" Raimundo's tense figure loosened slightly and he grinned a little. At least now she might've done something right.

Akira looked back at the cat that continued snuggling and purring to her. Master Fung reached down and picked it up in his arms. "Don't worry, I'll watch your little friend and give him something to eat. Then I will see to finding him a home. Go on." She nodded gratefully and bowed once more before sitting between Clay and Kimiko on Dojo's back.

Up in the trees, a raven watched the monks depart and Master Fung went back into the temple. It then left to return to its master.


	3. Chapter 3

Wuya cradled the Serpent's Tail, a Shen Gong Wu that allows the user to go through solid objects and makes them ghost-like, as if it were a precious gem. She was currently alone, in one of the corridors in Chase Young's lair, but still at any moment, someone may appear and see her with the well-crafted object. The last thing she needed was a spy.

Now if only she could get her hands on the Reversing Mirror, a tool that allowed a person to make another Shen Gong Wu do the exact opposite of its original purpose. It was more than likely in some hidden chamber, sealed tight and cast away from unwanted attention. Yes, she already had used it to regain her whole form; however Chase Young has somehow managed to stop her powers and witchcraft from returning as well.

She was silently walking around, attempting to look for where it might be hidden, when she sensed a Shen Gong Wu activate. Mere seconds later, she sensed what it was; the Indigo Pyramid. Even if she didn't get the Reversing Mirror ahead of time, to restore her abilities and create her rock monster army, the Indigo Pyramid could make Chase change his mind and reveal its location, or better yet, make the Xiaolin Warriors turn to the Heylin side.

Concealing the Serpent's Tail in the sleeve of her cloak, she raced to Chase Young's chambers.

"Chase Young, another Shen Gong Wu has activated it's-"

"The Indigo Pyramid. Yes, I am well aware," says Chase with a slight bit on irritation. He sat on a throne-like chair, his eyes closed, sipping tea and petting one of his pets; a warrior who he had defeated in combat and submitted into making him his servant for all eternity. The fallen warrior was in the form of a tiger.

"But-but how?"

"I have eyes and ears everywhere, Wuya. It is not impossible to find out such information."

That sent a slight chill down her spine. If he knew that, what else did he know? "Are we planning on going after it? It is a very powerful Shen Gong Wu, capable of much to our…pleasing cause."

He sat there for a moment before answering her with a sigh. "You know how I feel about Shen Gong Wu; tools a true warrior shouldn't have to use. A real fighter could easily best the greatest of opponents without such minor trinkets. However, yes, we will be heading out for the Indigo Pyramid. Prepare to leave at once." With that, he stood and left, the tiger obediently following close behind.

She stared after him, wondering what he had planned. There was no telling what went on, what thoughts dwelled inside of the far reaches of his mind. Wuya only hoped he couldn't tell what went on in hers. It was obvious he wouldn't trust her, and he had no reason to, so at least they had that common understanding. Still, it wouldn't help her on her own quest for domination.

Akira sat there, seeming completely at peace. She was happy that she could experience the world and the life surrounding it again. Every breeze felt gentle and sweet, every breath was rejuvenating; even the occasional bugs that flew in her face she accepted with open arms. To be awake and free again was a joyous miracle.

The others stared at her, still not knowing what to make of their new fellow student. It would be a few more minutes before they would land, so there was some awkward silence. Everything about her was a mystery, yet at the same time, there was a sense of familiarity. Whether it was good or bad, they didn't know.

Kimiko began playing with some of the apps on her cell phone. Akira's eye flew open and she stared at the device. Slightly embarrassed at her cluelessness she asked shyly, "Excuse me, but what is that tool you are using and how does it make those noises?"

Kimiko blinked at her, "Umm…" she remembered how Omi reacted to her video game the first time they met. Maybe this girl had grown up in similar circumstances. "This is my cell phone. I use to talk and write to people from far away. I can't really explain the technological parts of it, but it's first recorded and then plays depending on what you click on. See?" She showed Akira the screen and exited out of one app. The phone fell silent.

Akira nodded slowly, staring curiously. "What does 'recorded' mean?"

"Basically a sound goes in, is saved, and then plays back. Here, I've got a voice changer app. Want to try it out?" She held out the phone to Akira's mouth.

After a second, she spoke into it, "Hello?"

"_Hello?"_ went the recording in her exact voice. Akira smiled.

Kimiko returned the smile, "Check this out. If I slide this, it'll make the voice sound deeper of higher than normal." She changed it and pressed play.

"_Hello?" _went the voice again in a much higher-pitched voice, sounding like someone had sucked in a bunch of Helium. Akira giggled.

The rest of the trip the two girls talked back and forth and checked the apps and features on the phone. It gave them something to do anyway and lightened the mood of things. Once Dojo landed on the ground, everyone hoped off and he switched back into his regular form. They were in the jungles of South America. Ahead of them stood the ancient ruins of an abandoned Aztec Temple.

They approached the structure and walked in carefully and quietly. The group examined the beautiful carvings on the walls in awe. Still, they were worried about the old building collapsing on them and forever trapping them inside. This place could easily become their tomb.

"Guys, my class learned about these temples before I left to join the monks," whispered Raimundo, "Be careful, and try not to set off any-"

He was interrupted by Omi stepping on a pressure plate and small sections of the left wall opening, then firing spikes out. Everyone dropped down and covered their heads as they passed over and stuck into the adjacent wall.

"Traps." Raimundo finished, and then he glanced over at Omi.

Bashfully, he rubbed the back of his bald head and grinned awkwardly. "Umm, sorry? Hehe."

The group continued moving, much more observant and cautioned than before. Within about an hour, they reached the center of the temple; a large chamber with graceful writing marked into the sides and ceiling. The Indigo Pyramid, covered with a fine collection of dust and cobwebs, sat atop a small pillar in the center of the room. A simple platform a step off the ground was underneath it.

Raimundo checked around for any more traps and discovered there was a pattern in the way the floor was set out; Every third stone block or so was a slightly darker shade than those surrounding it. If you hadn't been looking, it could be missed easily by the wary eyes of thieves and raiders. He grabbed a pebble and tossed it randomly, and it landed on one of the lighter blocks, which crumbled down to some unknown pit. He picked up another one and tossed it onto the nearest dark stone. When nothing happened, he explained his theory to the others.

"Alright, I think only the dark stones are safe to step on. Clay, you stand by the door to make sure that when we get the Shen Gong Wu, we won't set off another trap and be locked inside. Kimiko, Omi, see if you can spot anything that looks strange. Akira, you can balance pretty well. See if you can make it across safely, but don't do anything until after I tell you to."

They got into their given positions. Akira focused solely on the task at hand. In a matter of seconds, she had hopped and balanced gracefully across the room to the platform.

"Do you see anything odd?" Raimundo called out from the other side.

After a quick examination, she shook her head, "No, nothing out of the ordinary. I can't spot any triggers around the pillar or its surroundings. I believe it's fine."

"Good, toss the Shen Gong Wu over so you won't have any trouble coming back. We'll need to get out of here before Wuya does."

Akira picked it up and brushed away some of the signs of age, revealing its lovely color underneath. She was about to throw it over to Kimiko when suddenly the ceiling was smashed open. She shielded her face and head from the incoming rocks with one arm and pressed the Indigo Pyramid close to her chest with the other.

A boy with red hair, black garbs, and pale skin flew into the newly made opening with a jetpack. "Guess who, Xiaolin losers?" Jack yelled. "Jack Spicer, the Prince of Evil, is back baby, better than ever and-" he cut himself off short when he spotted Akira. "Who's the new girl? She's kinda cute."

"Jack Spicer. Here to get your sorry butt kicked again?" Clay shouted up at him.

"Who says I don't have a few new tricks up my sleeve?"

"Considering you have the intelligence of a worm wriggling through the dirt, that seems very unlikely," came a third voice. The young monks looked behind Jack to see Chase standing right behind him, along with Wuya. He was in his reptilian form. He had appeared so quickly and silently, no one had noticed him come.

Jack gave off a girlish scream as Chase kicked him inside, causing him to smack into the far wall. Then Chase hopped down onto the platform, directly facing Akira. "Would you mind handing over the Shen Gong Wu willingly? It would just break my heart to harm such a creature of beauty," he said ruthlessly and seductively.

"I made not know who you are, but I can tell well enough that you are Heylin. The Shen Gong Wu does not belong to you," she said, her eyes narrowing some.

"Such courage for a female of your stature, but alas, it will do you no good in the long run." He swiftly kicked the Indigo Pyramid out of her grasp and set it flying into the air above.

The others were about to help when Wuya and some of Jack's robots came in and chose them as their next targets.

"Move it, witch," said Kimiko through clenched teeth as she battled Wuya head on, kicking her in the face.

Wuya grabbed her foot with one hand before she could, "Uhuhuh, we'll have none of that now." She twisted hard and sent Kimiko sprawling on the ground. "You forget I am a thousand-year old witch with much more experience than you could muster."

Akira and Chase simultaneously jumped and kicked off the opposite walls, sending them into the air. Jack got his bearings and once more few to the Shen Gong Wu using his jetpack. The trio got to it and grasped it at the same time, then landed back on the platform.

"Spicer, girl, I challenge you both to a Showdown Trio. My Tangle Web Comb against your Danger Sneakers and…" Chase looked at Akira, "What exactly do you wager?"

Akira thought for a moment about what all the others explained to have after being raided awhile back. She looked over at Dojo, "Hand me the Changing Chopsticks please."

Raimundo, splitting his attention for a second said, "Are you crazy? Whatever he has planned, I can tell you, they won't do you much for."

"Just trust me." Dojo tossed them over to her and she caught them in her free hand, "I wager these."

"Good, the rules are simple. Stay balanced on the dark stones. If you fall, you lose."

"I accept," Jack and Akira said in unison.

The chamber quickly began to shift as the Showdown started. The lighter blocks shooted down and created a floor where the pit once was. The only light that poured in was from the hole in the ceiling. The brown blocks became tall monoliths that rose high above the ground, along with the platform. Akira's robes changed to that of the other monks; midnight blue ninja-like garbs with cloth covering her mouth, nose, and hair, revealing only her eyes, black gloves and shoes. The only difference was that she had a bright symbol of a sun on her shirt. Those not in the showdown watched the events unfold below.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" the three shouted, signaling for the showdown to begin. Each jumped away from the platform and onto a monolith. Akira hid in the shadows, glad her dark clothing helped to hide her in the darkness. Still, she might be seen with her opponent's reptilian eyes.

Jack, never being one to play fair and knowing technically he wasn't breaking any rules, sent six of his droids to attack Akira and Chase. Two of them raced for her from either side, but she easily managed to jump up high and dodge. The robots collided into one another and exploded, also giving away her position.

"Danger Sneakers!" Jack said as he neared her. This Shen Gong Wu would allow him to sense her attacks. "Come out, come out where ever you are," he mocked as he neared her location. He slammed into her when he saw her land back in her original place, but she quickly recovered, kicking off of the sides of one of the monoliths and repeating the process until she was back on top of one. She faced Jack, fists clenched and in a fighting stance.

"Hey, once I, you know, win and this whole thing blows over, maybe we could grab a pizza or something? You know, like a…date." Jack said as he prepared to toss a small explosive her way.

She didn't know what a date was, but she didn't think she would like to spend a fraction of her time with him. She was about to respond when Chase, finished with the robots-whose scattered parts where nearly everywhere on the floor below-came and kicked Jack with a great amount of velocity. Although Jack was able to sense it ahead of time, in no way was he prepared for the rage that was carried with the attack. Before leaping back to safety, Chase, growling, ripped apart the jetpack and then flipped off back into a monolith. Jack fell to the bottom, screaming the entire way.

"You're tactics are very strange. You attacked your weakest foe instead of focusing on your worst opponent and defeating them before hand," said Akira. This was followed by a barely audible 'Hey!' make by Jack several yards down and a smirk from Chase.

"Perhaps I didn't want our skirmish to be intervened by simpletons," he replied before lunging at her.

"Changing Chopsticks!" she yelled as she activated the Shen Gong Wu. Instantly, she was turned no more than the size of a grain of rice. As Chase jumped on top of the monolith she remained on, Akira quickly dodged his clawed feet in order not to be squished.

"Where are you?" Chase asked allowed, kneeling down to try to spot her. Moving carefully, Akira moved behind him until she was just on the edge of the monolith, facing his back. If she wasn't prudent, she would fall off.

"Changing Chopsticks," she whispered softly. As she went back to her regular size, Chase was caught off guard. She easily managed to shove him off in a direction where the available monoliths were too far out of reach. Chase landed on the ground like a cat. Surprisingly, he found himself smiling.

A white flash appeared as the Showdown ended and everything went back to normal. Akira changed back into her regular clothes and held all four Shen Gong Wu. The others ran to her cheering. "Wait to go, partner!" Clay said, patting her on the back.

Chase chuckled from farther off, "Yes, congratulations girl. You have won this round, but…" he approached her with mild grace, "do not be so confident in our next encounter."

"Umm…guys…" said Jack in one corner. His eyes were widened and he was looking upward. The others followed his gaze to find that the ceiling was crumbling the rest of the way. The whole temple would soon cave in.

"Everybody get out now!" Raimundo shouted unnecessarily. Chase and Wuya leapt out the way they came. The monks and Dojo raced for the exit with Jack following behind.

"Wait for me!" he yelled pleadingly.

Although she didn't like him very well and knew she would regret it later, Akira didn't like the thought of leaving Jack to get crushed. She tossed the Shen Gong Wu to Clay and ran back as a rock neared Jack, about to crush him into oblivion.

With a focused punch, the rock was smashed to pebbles that rained down on the pair. "Get moving," she ordered Jack who very much obliged.

She was about to head back when a large slant of rock blocked the doorway.

"Akira!" shouted Omi.

"Just get going! Leave! Hurry!" They hesitated, but knew there wasn't much they could do save hope. If Clay tried to smash an opening, he would only make things worse.

Akira tried to shove the rock away and get around, but before she could try to crawl through, a large rock hit her in the back of the head. Her world went black.

After watching only four of the monks exit and sending Wuya back to the lair-naturally without a reason as to why he was staying a bit longer- Chase raced back down to the remains of the temple. The Xiaolin warriors wouldn't spot him from the other side.

As soon as he got to where the chamber once was, he began using his great strength to urgently push away the largest boulders and then desperately searched the wreckage for any sign of movement of life. Eventually he brushed away enough debris to find a human hand. He picked around some more until her beaten up form was finally uncovered.

"Akira…no…" he whispered, holding her head in his hands. Gently picking up her unconscious form and switching back to his human one, he left without a word. He whispered to her as he walked, "I made you a promise and I swear I'll keep it."

...

Akira woke up with a massive headache. Her hand brushed up against some soft fabric that felt like silk. After recovering from her groggy thoughts, she propped herself up on her elbows and looked around. She was in a well decorated room, with a small waterfall built into the wall, pouring into a tiny pool and furniture that seemed unbelievably lovely. The walls were a dull gray, but decorated with rich violet tapestries. It was as if she was in a princess's room.

She realized she was lying on a soft bed equally as magnificent as what it was surrounded by, underneath silk covers with silver swirls on them. Her head was bandaged up in a thick cloth.

_Where am I?_

"I'm glad to see you're finally awake," said a familiar voice. It was actually recognizable in more than one way; it sounded like the voice of the reptilian man she had seen earlier, only much kinder and less demonic. There was also something else about it that she couldn't think of right away. However, she saw a pair of eyes like her opponent's and prepared herself for the worst.

Chase stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself to her, his hands behind his back. Akira's stern face turned to one of shock as she took in every detail of the young adolescent before her, with the exact same age, hair color, and basic features as she.

Tears streaming down her face, her once tightened limbs went limp as she whispered unbelievingly.

"Brother…"


	4. Chapter 4

As Chase stepped closer, Akira couldn't help but jump up and run in his arms, despite her weariness and throbbing headache. Inside himself, Chase had the nagging sensation of ordering her back to bed to get some rest and have one of his servants bring her what she needed. However, she was never one to care at all for even one minute being seen as vulnerable. Besides that, he had missed her himself. Feelings that he had once dispelled and tossed aside, feelings he never thought he would have to grasp again filled his heart. A part of him- his consumed Heylin side- despised those emotions, but by being with the only person he knew he could trust once again, due to her innocence and purity, a light in the depths of darkness had bloomed.

As he held her close, almost as if he were afraid she'd drift away, Chase vowed to himself he wouldn't lose her. Not again…

He allowed only a few words to escape as he stroked her hair, he face, however, impassive as usual, "It's been so long…"

Akira cried into his shirt, sniffling some as she tried to bring herself together, not believing all of this to be real. "I thought you were dead. It's been over a thousand years, how did you-?"

He cut her off early as her wrapped one arm around her shoulders, leading her out of her room to the dining hall. He wasn't certain if her injuries were healed enough just yet. Wuya was off on her own somewhere, so there was no worry about her getting involved into the pair's affairs. Besides, if she tried anything foolish or meddled around, Chase would see to assure her silence immediately. "Explanations will come in due time, dear sister, but right now you must be famished. You were unconscious for a good, long while. Come; let us catch up while we eat. I have much to tell you about this new world." When he should tell her of his own changes…that could wait a little longer.

_At the Xiaolin Temple…_

"Nothing. Not a single sign as to where the heck she disappeared to," said Raimundo to Master Fung after explaining all that happened on their voyage to get the Shen Gong Wu. "She's gone."

"We looked everywhere through that rumble, but couldn't find her," Kimiko added, "It just doesn't make sense."

Master Fung closed his eyes and thought to himself for a minute. "Young Monks, there is much you don't know about Akira. I had wanted to wait until later, once both she and you all were more prepared, before explaining. However, given to where she must be…"

"Master Fung, what do you mean? Akira has vanished. Where would she be?" asked Omi.

"She's safe, at least, for the moment, with her brother; a warrior of great caliber and skill, and one you four know very well- Chase Young."

There was a long, shocked silence before anyone spoke. Then Clay said, "Now that there just don't make no sense. How is Akira the kin to that snake?"

"Yea, how?" inquired the others.

"As you know, every generation, four students of each of the four elements are chosen to train to become Xiaolin Dragons. Your duties are to master your element and keep the balance between the four. However, there are two more Dragons that are chosen, but only once every hundred years, after their former has passed; the Dragon of Light, and the Dragon of Darkness. Their duties are to keep the balance between each other, and to make certain the world doesn't tilt too far on either side, good or evil.

"Long ago, back in the ancient days where Grand Master Dashi still was alive and well, two twins were born, meant to fulfill that destiny; Akira and Chase. They grew up and lived together with their parents, both inseparable.

"When the time came to leave for their training- at no more than your age when you all first arrived here- Chase was naturally granted admittance, but Akira, being both a girl and feeling unwell at the time of the departure, was told that she had to stay at home with the rest of the family. She wanted to go very badly though, and knowing this, Chase refused to leave without her and swore an oath to himself and anyone who dared to question it that he would watch over and protect her with his life.

"In the end, the two were allowed to train together. Akira grew fit and healthy once more, and Chase kept true to his word. While Chase preferred the more physical attributes to being a Xiaolin warrior, Akira preferred to study the mental and spiritual, perfecting her natural abilities and outwitting her opponents, even if they were far greater in strength. Their training was vigorous, but they pursued until finally both made the rank of Xiaolin Master.

"During the era of Wuya's rise and fall, Chase and Master Monk Guan were sent to the far northern regions to defeat a large force her rock monster army and protect the city there. Meanwhile, Akira and Grand Master Dashi were sent to hide one of the first Shen Gong Wu; the Imo Gazer." Master Fung took the Imo Gazer off of his belt and showed it to the young, Wudai Warriors, who looked at it interestingly. "The Imo Gazer has the ability to allow the user to put anyone seen through it into a deep sleep.

"They ran into Wuya on their journey though, and a battled ensued for the Shen Gong Wu. The pair could not do it alone without their comrades, and seeing no other alternative to keep it out of Wuya's grasp, Akira used the full limit of her powers to trap herself inside a willow tree and become one with the surrounding area, then used the Imo Gazer on herself to insure its safe keeping and make whatever death would come to her inside her homemade prison painless.

"In the end of the battle, Wuya fled, but at the time there was no hope in bringing Akira back. Master Dashi went back to the temple with a heavy heart and…upsetting news for Chase. He at first blamed Dashi for her imprisonment, saying he shouldn't have allowed her to do it, and after his loss, that was truly when Chase's heart began to darken. He became very distant and quiet to his fellow monks and allies. He succeeded in making it to the rank of Master Monk, and would've become a full Xiaolin Dragon had evil not have corrupted him to turn to the Heylin side.

"Since neither Akira nor Chase perished, the Dragons were never reincarnated. Without Akira's ability to push back the shadows and replace it with light, the balance had been broken. The only reason for her living so long and the balance not shattering entirely was because the Imo Gazer put her more so in a state of perfect hibernation. That is until I could reawaken her."

"But, Master Fung, why did you choose only to do so now. And how so?" Omi asked, absorbed in the story.

"It was only recently that the Serpent's Tail was returned to us and I was able to find her exact location. And also the Heylin side grows stronger everyday as more and more people turn to it. Akira is needed if the balance is to be restored. Chase Young knows this, and although he would never harm her or force her to do anything against her will, there are others who would be more than willing to end her existence or perhaps even attempt to turn her Heylin. She is too ill-prepared and innocent to know better in these times, and if she places her trust in the wrong hands, the world's situation could be dire."

"Then that's where we come in and stop them. It makes it our duty to protect her as well," Raimundo said, nodding from this newfound knowledge and with a serious look on his face, stating he was more than willing to carry it out.

"You are correct, Raimundo. And in turn, her duty is to help us in our struggle against evil. First, however, she must accept what has become of the world."

"We can help her, but first we gotta kick Chase's butt and get her back," said Kimiko, already ready to leave.

"No."

"But why not?" Clay asked.

"It's best if she hears it from Chase. He's the only one Akira knows that's still alive other than Master Monk Guan and Dojo. Besides, he should be the one to reveal to her his true nature and how he's changed as well.

"Give her three days with him, and if she does not return you may go look for her. If she comes back, whether knowing the truth or not, then we must be the ones to console her and shed light in where it has yet to reach. I highly doubt Akira will turn. I even wonder if Chase Young himself would allow that to happen; breaking the balance has serious consequences to all people." Master Fung stood and began to walk out of the chamber, "Get some rest. You still have your training and chores to get to tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

As he sat across from her at the dining table, watching her as she acted very lady-like with every graceful motion, Chase smiled inside. It was good to have Akira back, and she hadn't changed at all, both personality wise and in the literal sense. He himself actually looked a little bit older than her now due to his aging longer than she before having taken the Lao Mang Long Soup, but given time it would be in reverse.

He took in her details; her golden brown eyes filled with laughter and happiness. Her jet black hair smooth and without barely a flaw. Her small, but well-toned frame from years of practice in the warrior arts. Chase recognized all of this. And he remembered.

_It had been a sunny day, an average day, that time so long ago. A time before they knew the destiny that was already set in place before them. A few clouds drifted through the air, the signs of spring were blossoming everywhere in site. Two children, merely four years of age, Akira and he, raced around the meadow behind their family's home; a cottage at the edge of town. Rather than in the fine, soft fabric and garments of the monks, they wore casual play clothes. Their parents were in the merchant class as well as sold crops from their small garden whenever they had food to spare._

"_Catch me, Bubba!" squealed a much younger Akira, giggling as she ran around the meadow._

"_Coming, Sissy!" called out the tiny Chase as he chased after her, laughing as well._

_The repetition of giggles and running soon ceased as they became out of breath. Chase slammed right into Akira and sent them both toppling to the ground, hidden under the long strands of grass. More laughter._

_They rolled out their backs and stared at the sky for a while, catching their breath._

"_Bubba, what do you wanna be when you get big?" Akira asked once she could talk without gasping._

"_Umm…" Chase hadn't thought much about that before, "I don't know," he admitted._

"_I'm gonna be a princess when I get big," said Akira matter-of-factly, "I'll come back and make bowls and stuff with Momma though."_

_That was hard to beat…"Wait! I know! I'll be a Samurai like great-grandpa was!"_

_Akira giggled some more, then lunged on top of Chase, "Samurai! I am the evil witch! You'll never beat me!"_

_He joined in the game, "Oh yes I will!"_

_The two rolled around like this for who knows how long. Soon, they began taking sticks and using them as swords, pretending to duel. They wound up running out of breath again and collapsing atop one another near the cottage._

"_Meow," came a sound from above. They looked up to see their pet cat, one mottled with different patches of color in a hue of blacks, greys, and browns, had climbed up a tree, and was batting one paw at an insect._

"_Rayng-Rayng, you bad kitty! Get down here!" shouted Chase._

_Of course, nothing happened._

"_I'll get him, Bubba!" said Akira, already beginning to scale up the tree._

"_Careful, Sissy!" he said as he watched up go higher and higher._

_She made it to the branch the cat was on and started shuffling down its length, getting closer, "Here, Rayng-Rayng. Come here, kitty. It's ok."_

_Snap!_

_The branch began to break and sway as she moved. Finally, it broke off the tree entirely bringing her and the cat down with it. She screamed as she fell, which actually was only about four to five feet off the ground._

"_Sissy!" Chase yelled as he ran to her and kneeled beside her. The cat, which had landed on his paws, started to lick himself, paying little attention._

_She seemed fine at first. Then she noticed the scratch on her now scuffed up knee. After a second, Akira's lip began to quiver. Soon she began to burst into tears._

"_It's ok, Sissy, it's ok," said Chase consolingly. He hated seeing her hurt. He thought hard about what their parents did whenever they got hurt or were sick. Coming to the answer, he leaned down and kissed her knee softly._

_Akira's cries then started turning into a soft whimper. She hugged him tightly. Chase had hugged her back..._

_Those days are long past, _he reminded himself. He wanted to do something else now, anything to push those memories aside.

"Brother, how did you know where to find me anyway? I did not see you whilst I was at the Xiaolin Temple. Perhaps you train with Master Monk Guan at his dwelling? I remember you being the best of friends before. Were you sent to help us?" Akira asked before dipping a ginger cookie into her mint tea and taking a small bite.

"No…to your first question. You see, over the course of the passing years, Master Monk Guan and I have grown…distant."

"Distant?" she inquired, her face registering slight shock, "Why ever for? Nothing could've torn you away last I saw."

_You seem to forget that that was a long time ago, _he wanted to tell her, but instead he said, "Let's just say duty and our own personal agendas forced us to separate."

"Oh, I see…"

Chase could tell by her tone and the slight frown she gave that she knew there was more than that to this particular story. She would get suspicious if he didn't find some way to ease her mind and he wasn't willing to see her reaction to his becoming Heylin just yet. Not until she at least knew she wouldn't be harmed by him due to it.

"As to your second question; yes, I arrived to help you. I was informed you had returned and needed to see for myself," then he told a white lie, "it seems I had arrived too late."

Akira watched her brother's expression shadow for a moment. Standing up, she strode over to his seat and embraced him, "I'm thankful you came when you did, but I'm even more grateful and we have united once more. Nothing will change that again, I swear on my honor."

Chases eyes widened. She offered her loyalty to him as if it was merely a dandelion seed to the wind. Her honor? She was still so vague that she accepted him into her heart so easily. _Why of all things would you dare promise that? _A warrior's honor, no matter how seemingly small the promise, was to be bound and kept. If, by chance, it was broken, the consequences could be severe.

Neither refusing nor accepting her offer, he got up from his chair and took her hand in his, "If you are finished and you are feeling well enough, I have a surprise I've been longing to show you."

"A surprise? Brother, you've done so much for me already," she stated.

"Don't worry, it's nothing too extravagant. It's something I believe you'll be happy to acquire though."

Chase led her through the multiple halls and levels of his lair until they reached the roof and open air. For a while, Akira stared at the view of the world below the volcanic mountain. Chase moved off to the side to collect the items and returned by her side without a word and merely a casual grin on his face.

Turning around to face him, Akira face dropped in awe. In one of his hands was a silvery, white colored weapon. The one she had found and mastered as a Wudai Warrior. It was as light as it appeared, making it suited for flowing, acrobatic motions. The curve of the axe-like blade on one end was intricate, but sharp. The design down the length of its shaft was by far beautiful, with softly detailed carvings of swirls and flowers running down it like water.

"The Guardian's Glaive…How on Earth did you manage to recover it?" she asked. She had thought it to be gone forever after her final battle before being trapped for so long.

"Master Dashi had retrieved it after defeating Wuya that day, and kept it hidden after we lost you. After some time searching, I discovered its whereabouts." He handed it to her and gave her a minute to examine and familiarize herself with it once more. "I understand you're a little out of practice now, go ahead, give it a try."

At first, she attempted a few, delicate swings and chops with it, going through basic motions. Then, her speed soon began to increase. She fluently sent it twirling above her head and around her form, making it look more so like a type of dance. Pressing a near-invisible button on top part of the shaft, she activated the glaive's special trait.

Suddenly, the blade lashed out, hooked only to the rest of the glaive by a long, thin chain that would wind up and stay tucked in the shaft normally. With equal grace, she was able to whip it around, swinging it to rocks just off of the roof for targets. The rocks were shattered into fragments from impact.

As Akira retracted the glaive back to its original appearance, Chase gave her a nod of approval. "Well done. You always did learn quickly."

Akira smiled and bowed her head to him. "That is because I had a wonderful brother helping me along the way."

Chase grasped the other item he brought in both hands. It was his own Wudai Weapon from so long ago, once cast aside and forgotten as another unwanted reminder of his days on the Xiaolin side. It was simplistic compared with Akira's own weapon. It appeared to be made of a solid, dark wood, with ashen black specks covered it, giving a smoky, bursting effect on the ends. The weapon itself spoke of power, strength, and mystery. It was dubbed the Rod of Wrath due to its durability against anything it struck or struck it in turn, and that the master of this weapon seemed to fall into an unshakable focus when using it in battle.

"Would you care for a friendly spar for a short while?" He smirked, curious to how this would go. Both had been exceptional when they trained together, and had equal strengths in battle. However, now Chase had a lot more experience than she, and the powers of Lao Mang Long Soup had increased his strength as well. When he had been in his reptilian form fighting her in the showdown, he had been using a fraction of his power.

In response she bowed and got into a stance similar to his. Soon, the spar began.

Up above, going through the daily routine of attempting to spy on his adversaries, Hannibal Roy Bean rode on the back of a vile looking bird, with grey and red feathers and beady black eyes. He was honestly surprised to see his mortal enemy, Chase Young, outside for a change. Even more so that he was with someone that he seemed content with. He flew farther down to get a closer look.

"Well, what do we have here?" he said, speaking his thoughts out loud, just out of ear shot, "It seems Chase Young has a friend from the past." When he had been searching for someone to drink the Lao Mang Long Soup and turn Heylin, he had spied on all of the Xiaolin Monks during the time of Wuya's rein. He knew the pair must have a good connection, but he didn't bother looking into details about them save for that they were tough opponents together.

During the spar, Chase spotted the recognizable bird out of the corner of his eye. To get rid of him as well has keep Akira unknowledgeable about it, Chase flipped over to the bird's direction and out of Akira's reach, having her shot the blade of her glaive out. Chase, expecting it, dodged so it would head right into the direction of Hannibal.

"Agh!" Hannibal screamed as they barely missed it, he growled angrily for a moment and glared down at Chase.

Chase decided now would be a good time to end the spar. Raising a hand and holding his weapon at his side, a sign of submission, he smiled at Akira, "We can't have you overexerting yourself. You're still injured. Besides, I have much to show you. Allow me to give you a full tour of my home." Akira, reluctantly, agreed. Chase began to lead here to the stairwell down, but looked back at Hannibal and gave a look of warning.

"Humph!" then he came to a solution about what to do about the girl and Chase, "It seems the girl doesn't know of Chase Young's true nature," Hannibal gave the bird a crooked, evil grin, "Ying-Ying, I think we'll have to take it into our hands to inform her." They few off to a place nearby to formulate a plan and lie in wait.

Akira woke up the next morning in the room Chase has placed her in. She stretched her arms behind her head and smiled as morning light poured in through the skylight above. Suddenly, she heard something tapping on a nearby window.

Curious, she stood up and walked over to it to find the Ying-Ying bird, looking at her sadly, dragging one of its wings. Hannibal was not with him. Believing the bird to be a harmless creature, Akira gently picked him up and put him on the bed.

"It's alright, little one. I'll heal you," she said calmly. Akira reached out a hand to touch the bird and began healing, but Ying-Ying jumped off and began hopping- sometimes fluttering in the air- to the door and out into the hall.

"Hey, wait." Akira called to him, not wanting to scare the bird, but not wanting him to harm himself further. Sometimes the bird would pause and look back at her, tilting his head, then continue its journey through the lair. Akira followed.

They eventually came to a room off of the dining hall. Chase hadn't shown her this one, but she had assumed it to be for storage. The bird went behind a large, scarlet curtain hanging on one wall.

"Little one, it's alright, your safe-" Akira cut herself off with a gasp once she pulled the curtain back. Behind it were shelves crowded with Lao Mang Long Soup, and she wasn't so foolish as to not know what it was or what it did to people. Putting a hand over her mouth, she backed away slowly.

Chase Young had heard her progress through the halls and had followed quietly. He stood behind her and frowned, "So, now you know…"

She spun on one heel and stared at him. Pain and betrayal was clear in her eyes, making Chase wince inside. "…How…When did you…" she finally stuttered out.

"Months, maybe a year, after your imprisonment," he answered.

"…Why?" She was on the verge of tears.

"Akira," he sighed out. She turned her head away, "Akira, look at me…" He came over and hugged her. He felt her go rigid, but she didn't refuse it and returned the gesture, weeping.

"I…I need time to think," with that, she let go of him and ran off down the hall.

"Akira!" Chase called after her. "Akira!"

She kept running until she had exited the structure out front and had skidded down the extremely steep slope from his home. Hannibal watched her go after Ying-Ying had returned to his side. "Good work, Ying-Ying. I didn't think you could pull off acting that well." They flew off to keep an eye on the girl and see where she would wind up.


End file.
